All I Have to Give
by Misha
Summary: He gave her everything exept his love, which was the only thing she really wanted.


All I Have to Give   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. I don't own the song either, sorry. However, I am not making any money off of this story, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- I have **no** idea what inspired this one. It's a short angsty song piece. But weirdly enough, it's not Harry/Hermione or Severus/Lily angst, it's Draco/Ginny angst. I guess I felt up to a change. Anyway, I love the song "Two Out of Three Ain't Bad" and couldn't resist writing a song fic to it, so this was born. Well, that's all, enjoy! 

Pairing- Draco/Ginny, some Draco/Hermione, minor Harry/Hermione. 

Summery- He gave her everything exept his love, which was the only thing she really wanted. 

Rating- PG-13 

Spoilers- All five books to be safe, I guess.

* * *

_Baby we can talk all night   
But that ain't getting us nowhere   
I told you everything I possibly can   
There's nothing left inside of here_

She looked at him with pleading blue eyes, but he couldn't give her what she wanted. 

No matter how many times they brought this subject up, it never changed. He had told her again and again what he could and couldn't give her. 

"Virginia." He said softly, he never called her anything else, because to him she was would only ever be Virginia. "Do we have to do this?" 

"Yes." She said tearfully. "I love you Draco." 

The words were hard too hear, because he knew that they caused her pain and that was the last thing he had ever wanted. That was the reason he had tried to stay out of this mess in the first place. 

_And maybe you can cry all night   
But that'll never change the way that I feel   
The snow is really piling up outside   
I wish you wouldn't make me leave here_

He hated her tears, they didn't change anything. 

He would never be able to love her. He had told her that from the beginning. It just wasn't possible. 

He wasn't capable of giving her that, though he would give her anything else she asked for. 

"Virginia, I'll leave if you want me too." He said quietly. "I don't want to, but I will." 

"You don't have to." She said quietly. "I don't want you to. I just want-" 

"I know what you want." He told her softly. "But I can't give it to you. Not now, not ever. I'm sorry." 

_I poured it on and I poured it out   
I tried to show you how much I care   
I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse too shout   
But you've been cold to me too long   
I'm crying icicles instead of tears_

"So am I." She whispered. "I hate this. I hate that I give everything and you give me nothing." 

"I give you everything I have to give." He told her quietly. 

"You don't love me." She told him, staring at him with big blue eyes as if begging him to say different. 

He turned away. "Virginia, I told you a long time ago how it had to be." He told her quietly. 

"I know." 

_And all I can do is keep on telling you   
I want you   
I need you   
Butthere ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you   
Now don't be sad   
'Cause two out of three ain't bad_

She had spoken the words softly. Heartbreakingly. 

He turned back towards her and took her face in his hands. "I want you, in fact I _need_ you. Can't that be enough?" He pleaded with her, leaning down to kiss her. 

She clung to him. "Draco..." She whispered once the kiss was broken. 

"Shh." He whispered, holding a finger to her lips. "We're good together, we have been for years." 

She had been only seventeen when she had come to him and five years had passed. She had gone from pretty child to beautiful woman and he desired her more than anything else. 

He just wasn't capable of loving her. 

_You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach   
You'll never drill for oil on a city street   
I know you're looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks   
But there ain't no Coup due ville hiding at the bottom of a Crack Jack box_

"I can't be your Prince Charming, Ginny," he used her old nickname for the first time in years, his voice mocking. "If you had wanted that, you should have ended up with Potter." 

He said the name with distaste, his politics had changed, but he had never warmed up to the wizarding world's golden boy. 

Ginny's lips twisted into a sneer. "Except, he never loved me either." She pointed out. "At least you want me, Harry never did. He never even saw me." 

"His loss." Draco told her huskily. "But the point is, it's not going to be a fairytale. I can't give you that happily ever after kind of relationship. You've known that from day one." 

_I can't lie   
I can't tell you that I'm something I'm not   
No matter how I try   
I'll never be able   
To give you something   
Something that I just haven't got_

"I've never lied to you, Virginia." Draco pointed out. 

"No, you never have." She agreed, a tad bitterly. "I suppose I should be grateful for that." 

"I can't be something I'm not." Draco told her. "And after all these years, you should know I'm not cut out to be anybody's prince charming. I'm not the golden boy, I never was." 

"No, you were the brooding, dangerous bad boy." She said quietly. "So dark, so tortured. You made me, and ever other girl at Hogwarts, want to save you." 

"Except you can't." Draco said flatly. "You can't save me from myself, just like you can't make me be what I'm not. If I could be what you want me to be, I would, I just can't. I don't have it in me." 

_There's only one girl that I will ever love   
And that was so many years ago   
And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart   
She never loved me back_

"At least not for me." Ginny said quietly. "For her, you would have been the hero." 

"No." Draco stated flatly. "Not even for her. I tried to be, tried to be what she needed, but I couldn't and that's why she left. And when she did, she took a big part of me with her." 

"You still love her." Ginny accused quietly. 

"No, not really." Draco said softly. "I'm still haunted by her, but I'm not longer in love with her. I'm not capable of loving anyone. Not even Hermione." 

It was the first time in years that the other woman's name had been spoken between them. 

"But she still has more of you than I ever will." Ginny said softly, sadly. 

Draco's eyes were haunted, by the memory of a lost love. 

"It's the irony of it all, isn't it?" He said quietly. "I can't be what you want, because I'm still haunted by her and she couldn't love me, because of him." 

_Ooh I know   
I remember how she left me on a stormy night   
She kissed me and got out of our bed   
And though I pleaded and begged her not to walk out that door   
She packed her bags and turned right away_

"You haven't forgiven either of them, have you?" Ginny asked softly. "Hermione for leaving you and Harry for having her." 

"Somethings are hard to get over." Draco told her, not looking at her. "Do I hate her for leaving? Yes. Do I hate Potter for being what she wanted? Hell, yes. But I should have known it would happen, I should have understood that he was everything I could never be, so of course he'd win in the end." 

"You always competed with him, tried to be better than him." 

"Except, I never succeeded." Draco acknowledged wryly. "I should have learnt my lesson early on, I was never going to beat Potter." 

_And she kept on telling me   
She kept on telling me   
She kept on telling me   
I want you   
I need you   
Butthere ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you_

Draco was silent for a moment. 

His mind was fixated on a long ago night. The night Hermione had left him once and for all. 

_Hermione stood up and got dressed. _

"Do you have to go?" Draco asked, wanting her to stay a little longer. 

"Yes, I have to go." Hermione said quietly. She paused and then looked straight at him. "Draco, I'm not coming back." 

"What?" He asked in disbelief, not understanding. 

She reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled something out. A ring, he realized after a second, once he saw the glitter. She stuck it on her finger. 

He looked at it, still not understanding what it meant. This glittering green stone she wore on her engagement finger. 

"Harry asked me to marry him." She told her, her eyes shining. 

"Potter asked you to marry him?" Draco repeated in disbelief. 

Hermione nodded. "He said, he wanted to wait until the war was over to tell me how he feltthat he had always loved me and didn't want to waste anymore time. Then he asked me to be his wife." 

"And you said yes, of course." Draco said bitterly. 

"I love him." Hermione said simply. 

"What about me?" Draco asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

He and Hermione had been seeing each for a year, though secretly. He had thought they were happy. He had thought they were in love. 

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. "I don't want to hurt you. I do care about you Draco, I just don't love you. Not like I love Harry." 

"Yet you had no problem spending the last year in my bed." Draco sneered. "What would your precious Potter think of that?" 

"Harry knows." Hermione said softly. "He understands. I didn't think I could have him and I wanted something. So I chose you, I really did care about you. I'll always treasure what you had." 

"But it's not enough to keep you for going to Potter now that he calls." Draco said bitterly. 

"No, it's not." Hermione said flatly. "I love him, I always have and now that he finally wants me, nothing's going to stand in my way." 

With that she turned and apparated away, leaving Draco all by himself to deal with her abandonment. 

He and Virginia had become lovers right after that. 

He had been honest with her from the start. He had told her about Hermione and how he felt. 

She had seemed to understand. But he shouldn't have know that it wouldn't last forever. 

_Now don't be sad   
'Cause two out of three ain't bad   
Don't be sad   
'Cause two out of three ain't bad_

"Is it really so awful?" Draco asked her. "I mean I offer you my life and my loyalty, just not my love, is that so bad?" 

Virginia didn't say anything. 

Draco reached for her. 

"I want you." He told her. "I need you. I'll give you anything you want, except my heart." 

"It's the only thing I want." Virginia told him, but she didn't shrug away his embrace. 

"Why?" Draco asked. "Why can't settle for what I can give you?" 

"Because it's not enough." She told him. "I don't want to **settle**. I want it all." 

"You can't have it." He told her flatly. "So, baby, you're just going to have settle for what I can give you. Because it's all I have to give." 

Draco could see that she was torn between leaving or staying, he pulled her closer and kissed her. 

After a moment, she gave in and kissed him back and he knew that she would stay another day. Still, he knew a part of her wasn't happy with what he had to offer, but that was to bad because it was all he had left to offer. 

The End 


End file.
